The following references are believed to represent the known state of the art:
en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Continuity_announcer;
en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bumper_(broadcasting);
en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natural_language_generation;
en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Content_determination; and
en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speech_synthesis.